1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for decoding and sample rate converting video signals from composite to component form. More particularly, it relates to such a system and method in which decoding and sample rate conversion are accomplished with all digital circuitry by adapting to the characteristics of the video signal to eliminate visual artifacts while maintaining a maximum image quality. The system and method is especially useful for converting video information that has already been recorded in analog form to other formats, such as digital form, while enhancing the quality of images produced from the video information. The system and method is also useful for a variety of other post-production processing of video information.
2. Description of the Prior Art L The state of the art of decoding and sample rate converting video signals from composite to component form is indicated by Teichner "Three Dimensional Pre- and Post-Filtering for PAL TV Signals," IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. 34, No. 1, Feb. 1988, pp. 205-227. Briefly, when there is motion between frames of video signals, or transitions between adjacent lines, decoding the signals will produce artifacts in the form of false color information, moving dots and similar distracting defects in the images produced that are interpreted by a viewer as a low quality image. While the techniques disclosed by Teichner help to eliminate these artifacts, further development is required to maintain apparent high image resolution while eliminating the artifacts.